Reencuentros
by arturven
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde los hechos de DBZ y DBS, encontramos a un goku mas evolucionado con sentimientos un tanto diferentes y mas profundos de lo que conocíamos, junto a un recuerdo de unos familiares, ¿que tan diferente es nuestro Goku? Averiguenlo ahora; (acción,confort). mi primer One Short de DBZ, (Imagen creada por el artista de Devianart "LeoMeza")


**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente, espero que estén muy bien, en esta ocasión les traigo un poquito diferente, para los que esperan mi regreso con la serie de zootopia que estoy escribiendo, deberemos esperar hasta Febrero y Marzo para la actualización de cualquiera de los 2.**

 **Este sera mi primer escrito de DBZ-DBS de esta pagina, en realidad la idea me vino de golpe hace ya casi una semana, sin embargo no pude publicarla ya que aun no tenia bien la idea de como formularla y estaba un poquito ocupado y cansado por lo de Navidad,Año Nuevo y todo lo que ya saben.**

 **este sera solo una "Historia corta" , pero tengo planeada una mini-serie también de DBZ en la que el Protagonista sera...[Música de suspenso]...GOHAN DEL FUTURO, aun no estoy seguro de hacerlo, ya que si lo hago lo mas probable es que retrase el regreso de uno de mis fics, pero este solo se comenzara a escribir si este fic corto también recibe el apoyo que espero; abajo de la historia les dejare un resumen de que mas o menos tratara la historia, ese fic a diferencia de este , sera con muchísima mas acción que este (claro que este también tiene pero es solo para comparar).**

 **Si las historia sale a la luz, se dejara una actualización que indique cuando sera publicada y si se puede, dar un poco mas sobre esta serie relativamente corta (y esta no sera como mi fic Crossover, esta ya le tengo la cantidad de capítulos contados pero de todos modos lo tengo que pensar mas meticulosamente). (**

 **"LOS OCS Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DERECHOS DE AKIRA TORIYAMA"**

 **Sin mas palabras sin sentido, comencemos con la historia que los trae** **aquí.**

* * *

Era de mañana en un gran pradera de gran tamaño, esta se dividía en 3 direcciones; por un lado solo había una basto llano largo en el que a lo lejos solo se podían ver algunas montañas pequeñas, en la otra se podría divisar un gran bosque en el que se habían animales de esa zona característica y en la ultima dirección se podía ver una enorme ciudad, en esta vivían muchísimas personas y en esta ya habían pasado muchas cosas que tal vez muchos de nosotros conocemos.

En el bosque, se encontraba alguien, dándole de comer a los animales cercanos, este traía un uniforme de pelea, en la parte superior era de color vede agua y los pantalones eran de un color verde oscuro, traía en la cintura un cinturón blanco y una muñequeras de color naranja; el noto que unas energías se estaban acercando mas y mas hacia su dirección pero para esta persona, esos "kis" no eran una amenaza es mas, eran seres muy queridos para este.

Al acercarse los 2 individuos se noto que estos tenían la apariencia de unos chicos. El primero parecía un chico de entre 14 y 16 años y su nombre era Feght, era de piel blanca y de pelo negro relativamente largo y ojos oscuros , este tenia una camisa azul sin manga y una chaqueta de color marrón, a el se le denotaba que tenia una cola que la tenia acomodada e su cintura, casi como si la usase como una correa, tenia pantalones grises largos y unas botas de un color marrón. El otro era una chico de 8-9 años o a lo mucho 10, unas similitudes con el primer muchacho eran que sus ojos eran , color de pelo y piel eran los mismo; sin embargo, el mas pequeño tenia un corte de cabello muy parecido al primer sujeto conocido, este traía un kimono de color amarillo junto a una camisa verde que traía por debajo.

El mas pequeño se abalanzo para darle un gran abrazo al individuo y este dijo.

-Tataraabuelo Goku, me alegra mucho verte.

El otro joven deci en un tono de relajacion pero también con algo nostalgia en su voz

-Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, abuelo.

Goku respondió con su típico tono alegre e ingenuo con el que todos lo conocían.

(Goku) Jaj, me alegra poder ver de nuevo a mis tatara-nietos

Sin embargo parecía mentira lo que decía nuestro héroe, puesto a que tenia una apariencia como si fuese un adulto de 30 años, pero este tenia 128 años...era algo completamente irracional por lo que esto deba intriga a sus "tataranietos" Feght (el mayor) y Goku Jr (el menor)

(Goku) Chicos, ¿por hay no han visto a su abuela?

(Goku Jr) En realidad si, iba en el auto -jira la cabeza hacia una carretera- miren, allí esta.

Pronto todos miran un vehículo que esta en movimiento hasta detenerse en una parte de la carretera, todos ya conocían ese vehículo por memoria puesto a que este le pertenecía a otro familiar muy querido para ellos, al detenerse se percataron de una persona de apariencia mayor se estaba bajando de el vehículo, esta parecía ser una anciana, esta traía un sobrero color beige con una cinta morada de un color algo desgastado a su alrededor, traía una sudadera morada y un chaleco que la parte de los hombros era de color amarillo y el resto anaranjado, traía un cinturón en la que la hebilla era de color bronce y tenia unos pantalones largos de color de una tonalidad parecida al azul oscuro; esta era la abuela de Goku Jr y Feght, Pan.

Los 3 guerreros bajaron para saludarla.

(Goku jr) Hola abuelita, ¿por que has tardado tanto?

(Feght) Mi hermano tiene razón, ¿por que no volaste? es un trayecto muy corto de la ciudad hasta acá.

La anciana parecía que le costaba un poco respirar, pero se puso activa cuando tomo un poco de aliento.

(PAN) Lo ciento chicos, hoy realmente me sentía muy cansada y pensé que en el auto iban a caber la comida, no es tanta pero para ustedes, creo que va a ser suficiente. Dice mientras la parte trasera de el vehículo y todo el compartimiento estaban que explotaban de comida hecha en casa.

(Goku) Me alegra que hayas venido, he querido ver las fuerzas de los chicos luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

(Feght) Ya veras, en esta ocasión no sera tan fácil burlarte de nosotros.

(Goku Jr) Hemos obtenido unos poderes asombrosos.

Una sonrisa de emoción y alegría se comenzó a formarse en el rostro de goku.

(Goku) Eso espero

(Goku Jr) Ya lo veras, hemos conseguido unas nuevas transformaciones

Goku se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su tataranieto, eso solo hizo que incrementara su emoción al comenzar a pelear.

(Goku) Perfecto -exclamo Goku en voz alta y entusiasmada- esto lo hará mucho mas interesante.

En poco minutos comenzó el combate de Goku contras sus tataranietos, sean quien fuese, Goku siempre se sentía emocionado cada vez que comenzaba una pelea, recibir y devolver los golpes y patadas...era algo que le llenaba de emoción,alegría,nostalgia; este ultimo era el mas probable que se produjera en el sayayin criado en la tierra.

Cada uno de los nietos se trasformaron en SSJ1 mientras goku peleo en su estado normal para hacerlo mas entretenido, los chicos peleaban al máximo de sus capacidades pero goku usaba de 50 a 60 % de su poder en estado base, en varios momentos lo sube a hasta un 75%, luego de ver que no podían ganarle a su "viejo" en el estado en el que estaban decidieron pasar al SSJ2, en este momento goku también decidió transformase pero solo en super sayayin ordinario, algo que había cambiado en este momento era que Goku usaba ahora un 80 y 90% de su poder, aun cuando usaba mas energía, seguía demostrando superioridad en pelea.

Luego de pelear por casi una hora, decidieron almorzar y descansar por unas horas para recuperar las energías.

.

Pasadas casi 3 horas de descanso y con sus fuerzas recuperadas, comenzaron el combate de nuevo, Goku estaba esperando a que sus tatara nietos les mostrasen esas nuevas transformaciones, ya para este punto el pensaba que eso solo un invento de los niños, peno no fue así.

Los 2 hermanos comenzaron a gritar y a liberar una cantidad descomunal de energía; tanto Goku como Pan estaba impresionados por el poder obtenido por sus chicos; al dejar de emitir esa luz tan fuerte logra verlos...sus frentes sobresalían, sus cejas habían desaparecido y el cabello de ambos llegaba a la cintura...los 2 nietos de Pan habían llegado al estado de SSJ3.

Una pregunta que sondo en el aire por unos momentos era ¿que como diablos, llegaron a ese estado siendo tan pequeños?, sea cual fuese el caso Goku estaba impresionado, el nieto menor dijo.

-¿Estas impresionado?. Dice un poco burlón en su voz.

-Claro que lo estoy -Dice Goku- , yo nunca llegue al super sayayin 3 a esa edad, para que o llegase a ese estado tuve que esperar hasta los 30 o 40 años...buenos, creo, no tengo una memoria perfecta

Luego de eso comenzaron a pelear, Goku aunque peleara en el Super Sayayin 2 al máximo, no podía contra los los 2 jovenes guerreron en Super Sayayin 3, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en ese mismo estado, no pasaron 5 minutos mas hasta que Goku Jr volvió a su estado Base de Golpe, este se miro muy confundido.

(Goku Jr) No entiendo, no han pasado de 10 minutos, ¿por que perdí la transformación tan pronto?

Goku al principio lo mira sorprendido pero se ríe un poco de el grave error de su tataranieto menor.

(Goku) Hay estos chicos jejej, esa transformación es mas fuerte que el SSJ2, pero su desgaste de energía es superior y por mucho a las otras, ese es el problema de el Super Sayayin 3, es la transformación que puede durar menos tiempo.

Luego de decir esto, Goku le da un golpe a Junior que lo termina mandándolo al suelo, al disiparse el humo se veía a Goku Jr con algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero no eran nada que un poco de descanso no arreglaría, con una sonrisa floja dijo.

-Me rindo...aun no puedo derrotarte abuelo.

Ahora en la pelea solo quedaban Feght y Goku, la pelea ahora daba por ganador a goku, puesto a que , ademas de que Goku tenia mucha mas energía que el joven guerrero, el desgaste de se sentía en el chico era mas agresivo.

(Goku) Vamos Feght, ya es hora de que te rindas -dice un poco burlón- no me molestare si lo haces.

El rostro de Feght parecía mosto y rechinaba los dientes para tratar de descargar su ira, poco a poco bajaba la mirada y los brazos pareciendo de que ya estaba a punto de rendirse...sin embargo había algo que cambio este panorama...el joven comenzaba a reírse en voz baja, esto le pareció algo extraño a Goku puesto a que para su punto de vista, ya no había forma de que el podía perder contra su tataranieto, Feght dijo algo que dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes.

-Hay viejo, creo que no lo has visto...esta no es mi nueva transformación.

El que reacciono mas rápido fue el hermano menor de Feght

(Goku Jr) ¿Como esta eso?, esa es una transformación que conseguimos hace apenas unos días.

El hermano mayor de Goku Jr se volteo a verlo y dijo.

-Para ti si lo es pero para mi no, esta transformacion la consigui hace ya un tiempo

-¿!QUE COSA!?. Respondio en shock

-Me di cuenta de este desgaste de energia desde que apenas logre consegirla hermanito, pero la nueva transformacion que tengo no tiene ese problema, ademas de que supera en poder y control que esta. Dijo Feght

-¿Entonces para que te transformaste en Super Sayayin 3? Pregunto Goku Jr

En ese momento Goku dio una pequeña carcajada y dijo.

-Ya lo entiendo, te transformaste en Sper Sayayin 3 para ver hasta que punto podia llegar contra mi, ¿no es asi?. Le pregunto Goku a Feght

-Exactamente, ahora te demostrare esta transformación nueva que e obtenido.

Feght comienza elevar su ki hasta donde puede, Goku no entiende por que hace eso si solo va a perder la transformación que tiene mas rápido; Feght cuando llego al punto máximo y su ki comenzó a bajar, con una de sus manos mostró una pequeña bola de energía blanca de poca energía, luego de lanzara al cielo, el joven comenzó a transformarse, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo y sus colmillos crecieron, Goku se dio cuenta de que era esto, Feght se estaba transformando en un mono gigantes como lo hacen los sayayin pero este era un caso diferente, el pelaje en esta ocasión no era negro o en algunos caso marrón, este era de color dorado.

Sea cual sea la razón, Goku no podía dejar que ese monstruo rondara por la tierra, si lo dejaba escapar podría producir muertes en masa, goku dijo.

-Perdón Feght, pero tendré que cortarte la cola, esa es la única solución para esto.

Cuando Goku trato de acercare, este recibió un fuerte golpe del gran simio, el impacto lo dejo besando el suelo por decir así, pero a penas se levanto, vio algo asombroso.

Una fuerte luz comenzó a emitir de el cuerpo de Feght al igual que una fuerte onda de energía que destrozaba el suelo cercano, poco a poco la luz se iba debilitando hasta formar una figura, este era Feght pero con una apariencia que lo dejaba muy difícil de reconocer.

Su chaqueta y camisa ya estaba hecha pedazos, su cabello volvió a ser negro pero no perdió tamaño, algunos de los cabellos de Feght estaban por los hombros y un poco de los brazos, se mostró unas fuerte musculatura en el pecho de el muchacho, puesto a que se veían muy bien marcados los pectorales y los abdominales, al igual que una pelaje de color rojo que cubría sus brazos,espalda,cola y parte de su pecho y estomago.

La nueva transformación de el joven mostraba impotencia y poder, parecía otro individuo, Goku estaba impactado por esa transformación ya que el nunca llego a ese estado, al hablar Feght, se escuchaba que su voz era un poco mas grave, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba que era imponente y fuerte.

-Parece genial ¿no?, SSJ4 me pareció un poco predecible, por lo que llame a esta transformación "Super Sayayin Original" (Nota del Autor: ya se que es el SSJ4, pero esta es la linea de tiempo de DBS, por lo que esta transformación también puede regresar con algunos cambios, grandes o pequeños)

-¿y ese nombre tan raro?. Pregunta confundido Goku.

-Pues, ¿no comentaste una vez que lo sayayines se convertían en monos gigantes como yo lo hice en un momento?, pues es como esto es como una mezcla entre un Super Sayayin y la transformación a Mono Gigante. Explica Feght.

-Bien... -dice Goku, entendiendo un poco difícil la explicación de el chico-, de cualquier forma, quiera ver que tan fuerte es esta transformación, pelea con todas tus fuerzas.

-De acuerdo. Dice Feght

Feght le logra dar un rápido golpe en el estomago a Goku, el guerrero de ya bastante edad trata de pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo , aun con el SSJ3 a todo poder, no podía vencer la nueva transformación de Feght, el joven guerrero mientras logra acertarle varios golpes a Goku, no puede creer que e solo le este ganado en una pelea a su Tataraabuelo, y eso que antes con ayuda de Goku Jr no lograban igualar su poder.

Pero en un momento Goku logra esquivar un golpe de Feght y lo empuja para tener algo de distancia, para evitar perder energía valiosa, Goku decide volver por si mismo al estado normal, el joven guerrero pregunta.

-¿que sucede abuelo?. Pregunta un poco confundido.

Una sonrisa de soberbia se torna en el rostro de Goku

-No es nada, es solo que al ver el poder que has obtenido...tengo que pelear...al nivel de un dios.

Al decir esas palabras Goku pasa a transformarse al SSJ Blue, todos estaban impresionado por que era la primera vez que Goku utilizaba esa transformación para algún entrenamiento, el solo la utilizaba en combates serios...eso solo indicaba de que Goku pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Los golpes y patadas pasaban de lado a lado, Goku estaba ganando con facilidad, ahora Feght estaba siendo humillado por Goku en nivel dijo Super Sayayin, pero en un momento de furia Feght logra darle un rodillazo en el estomago, un golpe en una mejilla y un ataque de energía que logro dejarle algunas heridas menores, el joven estaba sorprendido de por fin haber logrado causarle un poco de daño en SSJ Blue, pero con un Kame-hame-ha de Goku logro dejar a Feght fuera de combate.

Goku logro darles unas semillas del ermitaños a sus nietos para que se recuperaran, se quedaron un rato hablando de algunos temas hasta que Goku le pregunto al mayor de los hermanos.

(GOKU) Feght, por el poder que sentiste,¿cuanta diferencia hay entre el Super Sayayin 3 y el Super Sayayin Originario?

El joven se quedo callado por unos momentos hasta que respondió.

-Bueno, creo que en comparación, con el poder que use, era una veces mas fuerte que el máximo poder de el SSJ3.

.

Ya era de tarde y nuestros amigos regresaron a la ciudad puesto a que Goku decidió quedarse esta noche con su familia que la mayoría vivía en la ciudad que estaba cerca, pero este debía hacer algo muy importante primero.

Los 2 hermanos decidieron seguir a Goku para ver a donde iba de forma tan seria; por alguna razón lo siguieron a escondidas hasta una floristería, al salir de la tienda, Goku traía con sigo un ramo de Flores azul oscuro y de centro amarillo, estas parecía ser sacadas de una pintura puesto que eran muy hermosas, Goku de pronto salio volando a gran velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta ese punto los hermanos decidieron seguirlo ya que le prometieron a su abuela que iban a comprar algo para la cena y ya estaban retrasados.

.

Goku había llegado hasta un prado abierto en el cual habían unas paredes de de metro y medio, Goku entro por una entrada formada por una puerta de piedras talladas, luego de cada paso, veía una y otra lapida, una y otra hasta que llego hasta poder estar al frente de un que estaba en el medio de 3, Goku se agacho para poder depositar las flores a esta tumba...

(GOKU) Hola cariño...soy yo...jej, me alegra verte...te e traído tus flores favoritas.

Aun con la sonrisa tierna de Goku, en su tono de hablar se podía notar algo de tristeza,

(GOKU) Sabes, nuestras tataranietos se ven increíbles, se parecen mucho a Gohan y Goten soy muy fuertes...parecían nuestras mismas escencias, a este paso creo que no habar necesidad de que yo proteja la tierra solo...sabes...de todas las cosas que e hecho, creo que el mayor error que e hecho, fue dejar que el supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones me diese la vida, pensé que solo regresaría a la vida...no que también me diese los 1000 años de vida que le quedaban; en todo el tiempo que e estado aquí, me e dado cuenta de muchas cosas...aunque siempre fui una persona amable con todos, fui un mal esposo.

El tono de tristeza poco a poco se fortalecía mas y mas.

(GOKU) Fui desconsiderado, demasiado irresponsable y...muchas cosas que debí hacer en su momento, se que nunca fui el mejor esposo (y eso que ni sabia que era casarse)...pero siempre te ame y lo seguiré haciendo...el día que muera, prometo buscarte y reencontrarme contigo un día.

De pronto a las espaldas de Goku se escucho una voz de un hombre pero con un tono algo femenino.

-esas fueron unas bonitas palabras Son-Goku.

Al darse la vuelta, Goku vio como un gran hilo de luz se vino de el cielo y golpeo la tierra, este al disiparse se vieron a Bills y Wiss, en esta ocasión era extraño verlos ya que habían perdido contacto con ellos hace un buen tiempo.

(GOKU) Señores Bills y Wiss, ¿como han llegado hasta aquí?

(WISS) Llevamos tiempo que no nos veíamos Goku

(BILLS) Wiss logro recordar en donde estaba la tierra, y pensamos en venir por algo de comida.

(GOKU) Jaj, es bueno, me alegra mucho verlo "diosito"

Al escuchar eso, pareció que una ira comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Bills al igual que en su tono de voz.

(BILLS) ¿Como me has dicho?, mas te vale no hacerme enojar o acabare con el planeta.

De pronto Wiss solto una frase para avergonsar a el dios de la destruccion

(WISS) Lo dice el que tuvo que entrenar por que tenia miedo de que un mortal le ganara.

Bills se mostro avergonzado y enojado por lo dicho por su maestro, de su cabeza y algunas partes de su cuerpo se podian ver las venas que sobresalian por la ira que tenia en ese momento, luego de ese momento gracioso para wiss y goku, este ultimo hace una pregunta

(GOKU) ¿y para que han venido para acá exactamente?

(WISS) Queriamos ver al resto de tus amigos, tambien pasamos para probar algo nuevo creado por tu raza, ustedes son unos de los mejores cocineros del universo

(BILLS) A parte que quería ver tus habilidades, no las e visto por un muy largo tiempo.

Goku decendio su cabeza tristemente hacia el suelo...poco a poco explico lo que habían pasado en estos años de ausencia de Bills y Wiss que luego de el el torneo multiversal de Zeno-Sama terminase hace muchos años; luego de varias visitas Bills sufrió un sueño de muchos años con el cual Wiss se quedo en el hogar de el dios de la destrucción

(GOKU) Ahora de todos solo queda mi nieta Pan, a parte de que es una anciana.

(WISS) Mis condolencias Goku, es algo bastante triste.

(GOKU) Gracias, pero aun tengo nietos y hijos de mis amigos.

(WISS) Me gustaría conocerlos

De repente Bills pone su brazo al frente de su maestro como una señal de que no avance, este dijo.

-Un momento Wiss, primero antes de conocer a esos mortales, voy a darle otra paliza al insolente de Goku, tal vez en esta ocasión no des tanta pena como en nuestro primer encuentro Goku. Dice Bills

-Jaj, eso no lo creo, esta ocasión e incrementado mis fuerza, creo que no sera fácil derrotarme en esta ocasión Bills. Dice Goku al transformarse en SSJ Blue.

Bills le hace una seña con la cabeza a su maestro como para que hiciese alguna acción, inmediatamente Wiss con su vasto crea un portal en el cielo, este era de color blanco y la orilla de este cambiaba frecuentemente de color.

La determinación, emoción,nostalgia para pelear, y la sensación de volver a ver y pelear con y contra un viejo amigo se notaba en ambos rostros, tanto en el dios destructor como en Goku...ambos volaron a gran velocidad hacia la dimensión de Wiss en la que solo saldrían hasta que uno derrotase al otro...pero esa es una historia para otro Fan-fic ;)

Mientras Goku se elevaba hacia los cielos miro la tumba de sus familiares pero en especifico la de su esposa, este dijo.

Adios Milk, volveré pronto a visitarte,te amo

.

.

.

* * *

 **(ARTURVEN) !ARTURVEN A SALIDO DEL CLO...perdón de su tumba ;-;.**

 **Hola gente bonita,hermosa y super rica y exitante ¬w¬, este fic lo hice como algo que me vino a la mente...y lo comenceeeee...(no se enojen)...hace mas de una semana pero hasta orita es que pude volver a terminarla y corregirla, la gran parte la escribí en el Aeropuerto de mi estado Anzoategui y el de Caracas, pero ahora que me cambia para la tierra de Juan Pablo Duarte y de los Quisqueyano, estoy aquí para darles algo mas.**

 **En realidad les quise dar algo de información nueva sobre las actualización y temo decir que estas serán mas cortas o mas lentas, esto es debido a que ahora tengo un poco menos de vacaciones y tengo mas días de cole.**

 **(grito lejano) _te la vas a pasar rumbeando con tus nuevos compas y ademas, no te gusta escribir en World._**

 **(ARTURVEN) ¬¬...Pues, en parte es verdad XD**

 **En realidad la mudanza me dio en el kokoro a mi a todos mis amigos ;(, pero al ver el nuevo cole y los nuevos amigos aquí, veo que no es tan malo...(sobretodo si es un país normal y no como Venezuela en estos tiempos)**

 **En fin, si esta historia logra conseguir una buena cantidad de fav,seguidores o por lo menos de Review (que por alguna razon es lo que mas me gusta), la historia protagonisada por Gohan del futuro se dará un una fecha dada y sera avisada por aqui, pero esto lo mas probable es que retrase mis otras 2 series de zootopia, en fin la desicion es de ustedes, ¿quieren que se de esta nueva miniserie?; aqui esta Arturven escribiendo de la tierra de los Domicianos, que dios los bendiga, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, ya saben que hacer si les a gustado, nos leemos luego amigos...eso ultimo de M . C . Leto**


End file.
